


On a Wednesday in a Café (Begin Again)

by theobligatedklutz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Coffee Shops, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Song: Begin Again (Taylor Swift), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobligatedklutz/pseuds/theobligatedklutz
Summary: On a boring Wednesday, on an eight hour shift in the dusty old place in the corner if Welsley Street, she watched TJ and Cyrus' hold in their hands a love so dear it chased away storm clouds and plucked away hopelessness.~~~~~My gift to citrus-thelonious this holiday season. I hope you have a good one.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	On a Wednesday in a Café (Begin Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredastaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredastaire/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to everyone. Especially Fred, because surprise, I'm your secret santa. I hope you like this because I had a lot of fun writing it. And have a good day ♡

Gorgeous. He was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous and for the last 5 minutes, Olivia had been debating whether she should write her number on the side of his coffee cup, tapping her black marker against the counter as the coffee brewed.

"It's TJ." He had said when Olivia asked what name to put on the cups of the two Americanos he ordered and she wished that his raspy voice hadn't gone straight for her heart but it had. A clutter of coffee beans now sat on the counter from her accidental flailing of arms when her heart beat too fast and too hard at his amused little tick of lips.

He seemed nervous, coursing a hand through his soft blonde hair and his green eyes flicking over to the door every few seconds. He was clearly waiting for someone. A friend, a business partner -- no, he wasn't dressed for a meeting if his jeans and red flannel were anything to go by--, a date? It could be a date. Why wouldn't it be, he was so fucking pretty he had to be taken. 

Before she could really figure it out though, TJ was rushing to stand up and tugging at his clothes as if to fix his appearance, his eyes stuck to something outside.

She switched angles to see who was coming through the door and all thoughts of ever scribbling her digits on the waxed cardboard vanished instantly as Cyrus Goodman walked through the doors. 

Cyrus who had broken up with his fiance a year ago but hadn't gone on a single date since then. Cyrus who had lost all confidence in himself, an aura of sadness dripping from his limbs. Cyrus who looked too shy, shaking hands and shiny eyes like he was scared this wasn't going to go well.

He glanced up to see TJ standing and waiting for him by the table. When Cyrus finally reached him, TJ softly said "hi" through his swaying smile as he pulled out a chair for Cyrus and Cyrus' lips turned up in a lilt of hope.

"Hi." Cyrus had returned, looking down at the chestnut surface of their coffee table as TJ sat down across from him.

Olivia scribbled "You got this." on the side of both coffee cups before walking over to the table.

"Two Americanos."

Cyrus looked perplexed as Olivia slid one drink to him, inhaling the steam coming off the cup and bringing his eyes up to look at TJ.

TJ smiled wider. "I remembered."

Surprise lit up in his eyes as Cyrus wrapped his fingers around the cup. "Thanks."

So they'd met before this. Huh, but they both seemed so adorably nervous.

"Thanks, Olly." Cyrus mumbled, smiling down at the message on his cup.

"No problem, Cy." 

TJ seemed to gage in on the fact that Olivia was a friend to Cyrus, staring and smiling at her curiously when she looked over at him.

"Enjoy your drinks." She grinned, pulling back and walking towards the counter again.

Olivia wished she had popcorn because this whole thing played out like a scene from a movie, the lingering looks, the hopeful smiles, the lovestruck eyes.

"Do you make coffee here or are you just supposed to stand around doing nothing?" 

She looked over at the cash register to note that a man clad in a suit, tapped his foot impatiently and looked down at his watch.

Asshole.

"Sure sir, what'll you have?"

Olivia only glanced back at the couple once asshole had stepped out of the shop and there was no line to be taken care of. 

TJ had brought his chair to the side, to be closer to Cyrus but stayed out of his personal space. He laughed at something Cyrus said, a glow in his gaze and Cyrus seemed to flourish at the idea of the man in front of him finding him funny. They seemed so stuck on each other, forgetting all about the world around them. It put all other love to shame.

It was when Cyrus brought his hand up to tuck away a betraying strand of golden from TJ's head that Olivia thought she was intruding. There was this tenderness to the action and even more tenderness in the way TJ grabbed Cyrus' fingers from his face and interlaced them with his like they were meant to belong together.

Olivia really should've gotten back to the coffee beans that she'd thrown on the floor in her haste to watch their date and so she sighed, grabbing a broom and ungluing her eyes from the warmth in the corner of the cafe.

On a boring Wednesday, on an eight hour shift in the dusty old place in the corner if Welsley Street, she watched TJ and Cyrus' hold in their hands a love so dear it chased away storm clouds and plucked away hopelessness.

\-------

She thought that was the end of it. The end of her eavesdropping on their relationship. That was until she came across them again just to the side of the cafe. It was pouring rain and Olly had made sure to bring an umbrella but TJ was soaking wet and Cyrus was shivering. An umbrella sat abandoned on the ground, and TJ was yelling and so was Cyrus. Neither of them had noticed Olivia yet and she thought about walking away but then Cyrus was crying and wrapping his arms around himself before turning away and speeding over to his car parked across the street.

The look of anger etched onto TJ's face disappeared instantly, replaced with a shattering sort of panic and then, he was chasing Cyrus on shaky feet. Just as Cyrus unlocked his car to get in, TJ turned him around, bringing his fingers up to cup Cyrus' face and pressing his forehead against his. He said something that Olivia couldn't hear over the rumbling of the rain and then, they were kissing. Cyrus leaning back against his car and TJ holding him so close that the shivering in both their limbs seemed to vanish.

\-------

"I wanted to give you this." 

Olivia looked up to see Cyrus standing in front the counter, holding a white card out for her.

It had been a year and a half of watching TJ and Cyrus be the epitome of love. A year of watching them fight and not take each other's shit and knowing that no matter what they would come back to each other and she wasn't surprised to see the white and gold embellished card she took from Cyrus' hands.

You're cordially invited to the wedding of Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen.

"Uh, you sure you wanna invite me? I just make your coffee." Olivia really knew how to look a gift horse in the mouth, huh.

"I wouldn't have met TJ if I didn't love your coffee so much so your VIP on my guest list." Cyrus said, a joy engraved in the depths of his eyes.

"Oh?"

"I met him outside, I dropped coffee all over his favourite shirt just as I was leaving through that door." Cyrus turned back to look at the entrance.

"So you're telling me this place is the reason you guys met?"

"Mhm."

"What other perks do I get?"


End file.
